regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Case of Super Megaforce
The Case of Super Megaforce is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Join Forces. Synopsis The mysterious item, called a Legendary Ranger Key, that had been left behind. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': Here. *'Mordecai': What is this? *'Iron Man': Evidence called a Legendary Ranger Key. *'Randy Cunningham': We will. *'Iron Man': Go and find out. *'Dan Zembrovski': Let's go. *(Leader Team are going outside) *'Iron Man': Good luck. *(Back with Leader Team) *'Mordecai': There he is. Is that him? *'Loid': It is! *'Benji': Not so fast, Burglar! *'Burglar': I-I was just doing what they asked me to... *'Dan Zembrovski': Asked...? By who? Who was it?! *'Burglar': The Alliance! *'Saburou': You're working for them. Are you? *'Burglar': Yes. I'm also known as... *(Burglar transform into Burglar Fangire) *'Burglar Fangire': Burglar Fangire! *'Mordecai': I'm going to check on the stolen Legendary Ranger Key. *(Mordecai opens the case and grabs the Dino Charge Talon Ranger Key) *(Someone attacks Leader Team) *(Mordecai grabs the Dino Charge Talon Ranger Key) *'Louie Kaboom': Give me the Legendary Ranger Key! *(Louie Kaboom and Leader Team are fighting each other) *(Someone attack Louie Kaboom) *'Louie Kaboom': Who are you? *'Super Megaforce Red': Super Megaforce Red! *'Super Megaforce Blue': Super Megaforce Blue! *'Super Megaforce Yellow': Super Megaforce Yellow! *'Super Megaforce Green': Super Megaforce Green! *'Super Megaforce Pink': Super Megaforce Pink! *'Super Megaforce Silver': Super Megaforce Silver! *'Super Mega Rangers': Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! *(Super Mega Rangers and Louie Kaboom are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Red': Let's go. *(Super Mega Rangers summons Super Mega Cannon) *'Super Mega Rangers': Legendary Ranger Key! Ready! Super Mega Cannon! *(Super Mega Rangers shoots Louie Kaboom) *'Louie Kaboom': Ahh! *(Louie Kaboom is defeated) *'Mordecai': Super Mega Rangers? *'Super Megaforce Red': You missed us? *'Super Megaforce Silver': Come on, give it back already... *'Mordecai': Now, we get it... Sure. Here you go. *(Mordecai throw a Dino Charge Talon Ranger Key to Super Megaforce Silver) *'Super Megaforce Silver': Thanks? *'Mordecai': Hello? *(At outside) *'Troll Moko': Sorry, Leader Team! He grabbed our devices and gears and ran off! He said he wants you and meet him... *(Back with Leader Team) *'Mordecai': We're on our way. Thanks for saving us. *'Super Megaforce Blue': Don't mention it. *'Randy Cunningham': We need to hurry. What does he want with this Legendary Ranger Key...? *'Dan Zembrovski': No idea. Come on. Burglar Fangire! *'Burglar Fangire': Leader Team, you're here. *'Dan Zembrovski': Give back our friends their devices and gears back! *'Burglar Fangire': Hehehehe! You can't catch me! *'Flink': How can we catch him? *'Gash Jumon': Just leave it to us. Electoplate! Hmm! Aah! *'Go Watara and Saburou': Summon Super Power! *(Gash Jumon, Go Watara and Saburou transform into Gaban Type-G and Inazumons) *'Gaban Type-G': There he is! *'Burglar Fangire': Hehehehe! You can't catch me! *'Inazumon': Oh! *'Inazumon (Saburou)': So... What now? *'Gaban Type-G': This. We got this. *(Gaban Type-G, Inazumons and Burglar Fangire are fighting each other) *'Gaban Type-G': Laser Blade! *'Inazumons': Super-Powered Lightning Drop! Chest! *'Gaban Type-G and Inazumons': Gaban Inazumon Dynamic! *(Gaban Type-G and Inazumons slashes and chops Burglar Fangire) *'Burglar Fangire': Aah! *(Burglar Fangire is defeated) *'Mordecai': You did it, Gash, Go, Saburou. *(Code Blue arrives) *'Inazumon (Saburou)': Here's your devices and gears, Code Blue. *(Inazumon Saburou throw their devices and gears to Code Blue) *'Nova': Thanks. We got our devices and gears back. *'Falcon': You did it. You got our devices and gears back. *'Mordecai': Let's go. Let's get to the food court. *(Super Mega Rangers oversees Code Blue walks away) *'Super Megaforce Green': They sure did it. *'Super Megaforce Yellow': Yep. They did. *'Super Megaforce Red': We get the feeling we'll be seeing them again soon... *'Super Megaforce Pink': That's right. Come on. Let's go back to command center. *'of The Case of Super Megaforce' Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-11h03m47s107.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited